heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Torbin Rins
|history= Once upon a time, Torbin Rins was a rising star with the Science Police in the 31st century. Given he was Shobadan, that was something of a big deal. A penchant for law and order was not something usually attributed to the hot, desert-like planet of his origin, full of black market dealers and shrewd businessmen. But they say the line between cop and criminal is thinner than it seems, it is perhaps not surprising that young Rins made a fine officer. Rins' star did not rise very long before he hit a major hurdle. He had cornered a suspect who had just killed a dozen young people with an explosive device. Rins knew the woman in question had powerful friends which meant she'd likely get off. He had a choice - let a violent and dangerous criminal walk, or take care of her right then and there. Despite the arsenal of non-lethal devices on his person, Rins chose to pull the trigger. The incident caused Rins to be thrown out of the Science Police when it was proven that he did not have to use lethal force. Only a sterling record up until then and the recommendations of his superiors allowed him to avoid criminal charges. Thus began Rins' second career as a bounty hunter. He chose his bounties carefully and was reasonably certain of the fugitive's guilt before he signed a contract. Contracts are near-religious documents to the Shobadan, and they are never entered into lightly. To break one is to incur tremendous shame. Some Shobadan had even been known to commit suicide if they willingly broke the terms of a contract. Rins developed a reputation as a man who got things done - and a man who brought in his targets alive. Some of his contracts involved rounding up runaways or even just locating someone who didn't want to be found. In a lot of ways, he was almost more of a private investigator than a bounty hunter, though he chased his share of criminals down as well. Then came the bounty on a man named Corvis. Corvis had a knack for selling high technology items to low tech worlds. He would deliberately seek out pre-spaceflight civilizations and sell them items that would radically alter the balance of power - an arms dealer, in short. The selling of arms meant Corvis had a lot of friends and a lot of places to go to ground. The Science Police had failed to capture him. Rins was brought in when Corvis raided an experimental weapons facility and stole a series of prototypes. What Rins' client didn't tell him is that one of the stolen prototypes was a temporal jump engine. Corvis used the engine when Rins was hot on his heels. The resulting wave pulled Rins' ship in after. Both ships crashed and they found themselves on 21st century Earth. Now Rins has to both track down Corvis and confiscate the weaponry that Corvis has begun to sell the people of Earth. His ship's engines are wrecked, and if Corvis' temporal engine is still functioning, he's got it well-hidden. He's got no way home, and he has a contract to fulfill. The Earth authorities have taken notice of him, though he's managed to keep his head mostly down and blend in, thanks to his shapeshifting abilities. }} Category:Character Category:OC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered